Witch
A witch is a person with the power to affect change by magical means (“Witchcraft”). A witch can be either female or male, as they connect with the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a belief system based around the observance of Nature and the reverence of Spirits. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the ideal that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of Nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However, according to a witch named Gloria, who referred to herself as "old school voodoo", it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Coven A coven is a community or gathering of witches who discuss topics on magic, honor the Spirits, and practice witchcraft together. Description Humans who practice magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, many witches consider themselves the "Servants of Nature", as they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into bright and dark, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. Magic Powers *'Channeling:' The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry:' The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Tools *'Athames:' Ceremonial, double-edged daggers used to channel and direct sacred energy. *'Grimoires:' A family journal documented with magic recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Herbs:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Weaknesses *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential causes a person to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is imagined or real; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily suppress their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, disease, hunger, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from overexertion. Relationships Nature One of the major sources of power for witches originates from the Earth, which is considered the purest form of magic. Witches are naturally attuned to Nature allowing them to “literally” feel the Earth. In addition, witches can also channel energy from the elements. Spirits Colloquially known as the Spirits of Nature, spirits are highly involved in the activities of witches. Spirits often commune and aid witches in their rituals and spells. Being the conscience of Nature, they establish the sacred laws and guidelines of witchcraft. While many witches are faithful servants of these spirits, some witches defy their laws and are often punished. Spirits can also be channeled as an additional power source in witchcraft. Vampires Witches typically have a natural distaste for vampires as they are commonly perceived amongst their community as abominations. Retrospectively, many vampires, such as Klaus, see witches as nothing more than tools to be used to fulfill a vampire's needs, but some vampires, like Kol, hold witches in high esteem and respect them. Werewolves Though witches and werewolves have very little interaction, they are known to be the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. Witches Similarly to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, commonly being regarded as members of an “extended family”. However, some witches disregard this bond and act solely for their own personal gain. Spells and Rituals *'The Hybrid Curse' The Hybrid Curse is an extremely powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos *'Eliximo Nominum', ''Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon.'' *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phesmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phesmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phesmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phesmatos Manex Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex'.'' 'A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell: Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell''': ''Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.' A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell.' *'Locator Spell: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous''! A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell:' Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Suicide Spell:'' '“Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phesmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phesmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!” - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Phesmatos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Phesmatos, Victoris, E Insipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. *'Expression-Cleansing Spell: " Phesmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phesmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas!" ''A spell performed by Aja and her coven in an attempt to cleanse Bonnie Bennett of Expression Magic. *'Pregnancy Identification Spell: a spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jean Anne used it to figure out if Hayley was in fact pregnant with there child of Niklaus. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on the ground and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. It was also used to bind the Witches to Hayley in order to control hers and the baby's life. All Known Witches Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg pentagram-witches-ritual.jpg Tools Boxspell.png|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. Trivia *Ironically, witches (who are supposed to be the Servants of Nature) are responsible for disrupting the Balance of Nature. **The Salvatore Doppelgänger Line was started as a result of Silas becoming truly immortal. **Esther cast the Immortality Spell on her family, leading to the birth of the vampire race. **Greta Martin broke The Hybrid Curse, freeing Klaus' werewolf side and allowing him to create more hybrids. **Bonnie Bennett was indirectly responsible for helping Esther wedge open the door to The Other Side, allowing ghosts with unfinished business to interact with the living world. **Bonnie also united Spirit Magic, Dark Magic and Expression to resurrect Jeremy Gilbert with unknown consequences. *According to Rebekah, since witches are nature's servants, and vampires are an abomination of nature, a person can not be both a witch and a vampire. If a witch is turned into a vampire, their magical powers will vanish. Rebekah's mother Esther was a witch, so it is assumed that she (and possibly her siblings) would have been a witch if their family hadn't been turned into vampires. *Although Luka and Jonas Martin tell Bonnie that they prefer to be called "warlocks", the other males who practice magic are referred to as witches, like their female counterparts. *Damon Salvatore was responsible for the majority of the deaths of the witches throughout the TV series, until Caroline Forbes inadvertantly kills twelve linked witches while trying to stop them from killing Bonnie, who was being brainwashed by Silas. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers were the only witches introduced in the novels. *According to Shane, witches are the most oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures in this world, and are responsible for all of the other known supernatural creatures, such as werewolves, vampires, doppelgängers, and The Brotherhood of the Five, a group of vampire hunters. It is possible that there are other supernatural creatures that have not been introduced yet. *Silas was a powerful witch before he gained immortality by becoming the world's first vampire. *Most witches in the series have come from The Bennett Family, who are direct descendents of Qetsiyah, an ancient and extremely powerful witch. *As shown with Bonnie, it is possible to use more than one type of magic at once, however the results are very dangerous. However, it should be noted that Bonnie attempt to use Expression, Dark, and Spirit magic all at once, so it may be possible to use a combination of two of them and survive. See also * List of Witches - a complete list of all witches who have appeared in the series. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Witches